


I Need You

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, M/M, Necrophilia, Sorry Not Sorry, Trikey - Freeform, option b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carefully, almost fearfully, he reached up to grip the top corner of the sheet. He took a deep breath and pulled it back, and bitter tears stung in his eyes when he saw what- no, <b>who</b> , lay beneath. </p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

The air around him felt stagnate as he approached the table in the center of the room. A figure lay beneath a white sheet and a single light hung above the table, which illuminated the cold metal surface. Trevor breathed shakily as he stood next to the body. This is why he broke into the morgue tonight. He had to see for himself. Carefully, almost fearfully, he reached up to grip the top corner of the sheet. He took a deep breath and pulled it back, and bitter tears stung in his eyes when he saw what- no, **who** , lay beneath. 

Michael lied there- cold, motionless, lifeless. Trevor bared his teeth and sucked back a sob. He stroked Michael’s cheek slowly and brought his other hand up to rest on the gurney next to Michael’s head, petting his short hair softly. His eyes roamed Michael’s face- pale lips, pallid skin, and haunting stillness. He was dead…Michael was dead. 

"Sh-shit, shit, shit, shit. **SHIT! Fuck!** ” He slammed his fist against the metal as the tears began to fall from his eyes. A few land against Michael’s cheek and Trevor could’ve sworn they were his own. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned down to rest his forehead against Michael’s, whining and sobbing as he clawed at his chest. 

“Wake up. W-wake up, baby. C’mon, Michael. Please don’t leave me. Please. I need you.” Trevor pressed his lips against Michael’s. He exhaled shakily against his cold lips and he pulled away. His hand drifted to pull the sheet off the rest of the way and he let it slide to the floor; the fabric whispering quietly as it fell. 

“I need you.” He sighed and buried his face in Michael’s shoulder as his hand traveled down Michael’s chest to twirl his fingers in the coarse hairs surrounding his dick. He took Michael’s limp cock into his hand and stroked it slowly, remembering the warmth of it, remembering the way it would swell in his hand. “I need you.” He whined and kissed Michael again, harder this time, tracing his tongue against his teeth. He whimpered low and gripped Michael’s face, squeezing his jaw tightly to force his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Trevor flicked his tongue against Michael’s, urging it to move and dance against his like it used to, but there was no movement, no sweet, wet mouth against his. It was cold. It was dry, and it tasted of bitter formaldehyde. He pulled away and moved to bring his mouth down onto Michael’s dick, beginning to suck and kiss it as tears coursed down his face.

Trevor felt like he was watching himself from far away when he removed his clothes and climbed on top of the corpse of his friend. He leaned down and pressed his chest against Michael’s, hissing sharply at the contrast in temperatures of their skin. “M-Michael.” He gasped and thrust against Michael’s flaccid cock and his hips twitched as the cold skin teased his hot flesh. 

Trevor whined in his throat and placed a knee between the man’s legs. He pulled Michael’s thighs apart and placed the head of his cock against his hole. “I won’t hurt you, baby…I won’t.” He was drunk on his insanity and he pushed into the tight, dry, orifice, shuddering violently. “There you go…c’mon.” He panted and gripped Michael’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. Michael was painfully tight, and Trevor was tearing him open in his frenzy. “God, I love you.” Trevor gasped loudly and grabbed Michael’s hips as he began pounding into him franticly, setting a violent pace. “I love you. I love you, Michael.” Tears streamed down his face as the pleasure began to build and his thrusts came faster and harder. Trevor fucked the corpse for what felt like hours, but was only a matter of minutes before he threw his head back and choked on a sob as he chased the first thrum of his orgasm.

“Michael! Ohhh, fuck. Michael!” Trevor came hard, letting out a torrent of sobs, screams, and heart-broken wails of Michael’s name as he spilled himself deep in the cold channel. He collapsed on top of him and hid his face, crying at the sick feeling in his gut as he came down. “I’m sorry, Michael….I’m so sorry.” Trevor wept as the full weight of his actions came crashing down on him. He’d just raped a corpse…Michael’s corpse. What the fuck was wrong with him? “I’m so sorry, Michael.” He sobbed.

Michael’s hand came up to caress his cheek.

“Trevor…” He whispered.

Trevor screamed as he woke up and the sound of his heart hammered in his ears as he scanned the dark motel room. He tore at the tangled blanket that had wrapped around his body as he’d thrashed in his sleep. There was no sound in the room save for the steady drone of the ceiling fan. He had been dreaming, then? There was a wet spot on the sheets and the stickiness between his thighs confirmed that he’d cum in his sleep. It was a dream. He curled into himself and brought his hands up to cover his face as he broke down. 

It was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by crazyuncletrevor.


End file.
